Star Wars: Jedi Remnants Of A Silent Rebellion
by Jay-210
Summary: Nine years after the fall of the Jedi,three forceusing rouges,the ultimate weapons of the Rebel Alliance,are portrayed as terrorists when they commit several attacks on Imperial camps.When Vader's apprentice steps into the mix,the true terror is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N) A few things you should know. This is in a slightly diffrent alternate universe than the original Star Wars one. Everything up to episode III is the same though. So everything from the end of ROTS on up through ROTJ and beyond can be thrown out the window. It's nine years after ROTS, Vader and Sidious are in control and many people have joined the Empire. But only humans, seeing as the only non-humans part of the Empire of course happen to be slaves. I of course do not know own any Star Wars characters you recognize, nor Star Wars itself. With that enjoy, give me a review and let me know how I'm doiung and where to improve.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**Star Wars:**

**Silent Rebellion**

His head was down, eye lids closed lightly against hazel blue eyes. Short brown hair curved in diffrent directions in large clumps. Black garments that almost fit like a second skin consumed his lower-body, and a a tight green tank top adorned his torso. Smooth light skin accompanied his appearance, showing he was quite young, probally not even over six-teen. Standing at a mere 5'4, that would not be hard to believe.

Standing on top of the hill on the peaceful planet of Desera during the night, this specific character stood near the large estate. It was a similar planet to Dantooine, except Desera's population was significantly smaller. Many rich civilians as well as government officials reserved land for themselves on such a private planet. Few people were even allowed on the planet, and if they'd found this mysterious figure walking about, he'd most ceartinly be arrested... Of course that would be if the planet had any sort of militia or law enforcers. The residents for the most part had large numbers of droids to secure the perimiter of their owners property, and the Desera Residence Association, which contained membership of every land owner on the planet, made many rules to abide by.

Standing atop the hill, these thoughts ran through his mind, but they were all pushed to the depths of his mind. His focus was on the small pen-like shaped object, but thicker. Thumb over the top of it on a red button, fingers clutching the rest of it, he took one last final breath before continuing. At last, his action took place. His thumb pushed on the device, the detonator. It would be safe to say that a ways down the hill and foward some, at the estate, all hell broke loose.

An explosion unexpectedly shook the ground vioelently, demonic fires from hell erupted, and the durasteel doors on all four sides of the building blew wide opened. A loud rushing sound which accompanied large explosions laired over the sound of the valubles smashing into the floor, things being knocked around like a tornado hit, and durasteel clanking around viciously. Fire rushed out of the open door ways as if a flame-thrower had been put to use. Multiple times the sounds of the explosions lapped over, and multiple times new explosions in diffrent areas of the house occured, all in a few seconds. All in a few seconds a family of four and all their droids perished. They fell to the ground and off their chairs from the dining table, the explosions hit and they flew into the air, then crumpled down feircly. Their screams could be heard as feint whines from the top of the hill, but inside the house, their screams were a reality, a reality that they could not escape. Their mourning as the fires engulfed what was left of them and melted away their skin, pounding their flesh, and eating away at what was left of them.

As the final explosion erupted, the youth slowly raised his head just slightly, and his eye-lids raised a quarter of the way to look over at the damage he had caused. The bright fires made his eyes twinkle a bit, and one might claim to see a slight whisper of a tear welling up, but his absolutely emotionless expression would claim otherwise. Staring down at what he had done, at what he had caused, the lives he had taken, the shelter he had destroyed, he had no regrets.

"My name is Yury Valtona. I have destroyed this abomination. Success dwells in my bones. Mission complete."

As he finished his personal speach to himself, he turned and kicked off, hurrying off to his escape route.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said give us your credits dung of a meat maggot!"

"Yeah, you chuff-sucking-leech!"

The group of 6 Imperial Stormtroopers, and the Imperial Colonel in a black and grey suit who appeared to be surveying the behaviour from the back of the group, took turns insulting the three civilians. It was one elder man and two small children no older than six. Their E-11 Blaster Rifles were either strapped across their backs or held in both arms. They were crowded together, and all of them made a tight semi-circle to surround them. The wall of the grocery store building worked as the Imperial's ally in trapping the defensless people, providing no way to escape.

"You know the rules, we find ya' out here past curfew on Chi'Tilla, and you pay the price, one way or another." Another trooper took the role of speaking.

"I already told you sir, I have no-"

The Stormtrooper that had spoken first drove his right knee foward to the man's stomache with a terribly great ammount of force. His left black gloved hand gripped the wall, trying to keep his balance, though he seemed to be fine either way. The gasp for air from the old man was enough to show that these troopers meant buisness.

"Grandpa!" The two children shouted out as tears welled up and they tried to get to their beloved family member.

"Quiet down you brat!" The second Stormtrooper placed one hand on one of the two boys shoulder lightly and the Colonel snickered. The knee was removed from the mans torso and the elder dropped down into a slumped position with his arms over his stomache.

"No you shut up you Bantha poo-doo!" The child shook off the mans light grip and began to try and make his way to the elder.

"I said shut up!" The second Stormtrooper raised his left arm high and a cross, preparing a vicious back hand slap to strike the youngling.

"Stop right there." he voice came from across the dirt street near another building. His light-tan tunic laired over a white thick under-shirt. A black belt coursed aruond his waist which seemed to be more of a simple long black cloth wrapped around several times. Garments the same color as his tunic covered his legs and a pair of dark black boots fitted over his feet perfectly. His brown hair was smooth except at the front where it pointed out multiple times straight ahead. Light skin and youthful features all accompanied his appearance. Though his voice was full of confidence, it seemed like the voice of an average core-world teen.

"What the-" The Colonel turned and saw the teen standing and the rest of the Stormtroopers halted their actions to take a look at their challenger, even the one prepared to slap a defensless child. "You, fool, we'll deal with you as well."

"I will not allow you to leave unscathed. You have harmed the man and terrorized the children. For that you will not leave without multiple injuries, nor will your men. Surrander and death will not visit you tonight." Not the slightest faulter in his voice nor a stutter or any sign of worry tainted his voice.

"You idiot!" The Imperial leader shouted. "Fool! Troopers, atta-!" In a heart beat the teen was right infront of the man, not even giving the troopers a chance to follow his leg movements with their eyes. A silver cylinder was gripped in the teen's hand from his belt and shoved viciously straight into the center of the Colonel's stomache. The teen's free left hand shot up to grab at the leader's throat tightly to prevent him from falling back from the blow.

"Tell me," As the attacker leaned closer into his victim he spoke in a whisper. "How does this feel?" Flicking across a button, a sudden beam of blue exploded from the cylinder and shot straight through the mans stomache, humming to life like a living thing since ignition. One final gasp erupted from the man's throat before he fell silent and limp.

"Troopers at-t-tack!" One shouted.

"It's a Jedi!" Another exclaimed.

"There's no such thing, it's a phony, just attack!"

The saber weilder lifted his hand up and the blade cut through the man from stomache to the center of his skull in an instant like a vibro-blade through Corellian spice. Removing his hand before it could be sliced, he'd concentrate on the mans shape, holding it in the air. Soon it'd be flying at full speed towards two Stormtroopers, blood spewering amongst the ground. Two rifles blasted red shots at the rebel, but his blue blade spun in a circle in front of him, batting away the strikes. Edging closer as he defended himself, the troops would back away with fear of being sliced by the blade. Too bad they were closest to the wall. White armor and flesh chopped to the floor.

One troop had manuvered so that he was behind the man, but the Force warned him quickly. Pivoting on his left foot just in a quarter-circle, his right leg would shoot up to smash into the helmet. The troop staggered back a few steps, stunned from the blow. The beam of blue energy raised diagnoly as he'd spin to face the halted warrior. Slicing from right to left, the lightsaber cut through the neck and seperated the head from the body.

A spin to the left produced just in time to deflect a few red bolts and send them back at the troop. Both shoulders were hit once then one to the chest. A lightsaber stab through the top of the helmet would finish him off. The two troopers that had been knocked down by the corpse rose to their feet and began to fire a series of blasts. The lightsaber flew with great accuracy at the trooper to the left and the youth leaped high into the air, soaring over the ground. The blade continued flying foward after it sliced the troop in half. A flip through the air would near the saber-weilder closer to the remaining soldier and at the point when he was right above him, the blade flew back towards the soldiers back. Landing gracefully behind the Imperial, he'd catch the blade perfectly and stab it to the back of the soldider without turning. A final groan escaped the trooper's lips.

A few seconds after the battle begun, it ended. The beam retracted straight to the hilt and the hero looked up, finally turning to the people he had saved.

"More Imperials will come back when these don't report in. Hurry home and no one will know of your apperance here. I advise you to keep quiet about what you saw here tonight. You don't know who might betray you. By the way, names Drendan Kline." The mysterious character leaped foward and through an alley way, quickly retreating from the scene. The three civilians looked on in awe, but the elder hurried the children away and rushed to their home soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" The Imperial leader Char'Vel Quor'not exclaimed. The group of six Imperial leaders, all in dark grey or light black uniform suits, sat at the rectangle-shaped table, two on each of the long sides and one at each of the shorter ends. It was a relatively small room, meant only for the group of Imperials. Outside of the two doors a large number of Stormtroopers guarded the private room, though inside a holo-recorder captured every moment live and projected the meeting to news stations all over the galaxy.

The six Imperials weren't actually the leaders of the systems they represented, but second-in-command. They were the right hand man to whoever lead these systems, and that was good enough. The issue being discussed was the issued of the multiple strikes on Imperial bases or Imperials themselves. Numerous attacks had alarmed them, and the loss of men was far too great.

"I agree!" Vark Verch Carwl responded. "Twenty-seven attacks in this past week!"

"Please, please!" Lieutenant Kirsch Vagwalt exclaimed, trying to keep the humanity. "Calm down, this is no way to represent the Empire!"

"If this behaviour is kept up, there will be no Empire to represent!" Kyrost Leck's remark was applauded for a moment.

"Yes, this is all true," Cenielle Roo-Fei chimed in. "There can't be only one person for twenty-seven attacks you know. I'd say that damnable Rebel Alliance had a hand in this!"

"Now now," Kirsch Vagwalt challenged. "We all know that the alliance is far too small to have produced attacks of this number, nor of such destruction."

"Your failure to see this enemy as a threat will be the death of you Vagwalt," Kao Moddi replied. "And what of the mysterious stab wounds? The missing limbs and heads. A threat we haven't seen in nearly a decade."

"You fool!" Char'Vel shouted. "You can't possibly be suggesting that they have a-" A loud thump to the door alerted the men and they all turned towards the entrance. With a hiss the door slid open revealing one Imperial Stormtrooper with a red marking across his left shoulder which signified leadership. For a pause nothing happened, then slowly the helmet began to lean foward unushually. The Imperial's gasped in horro and leaped to their feet, shrieks filled the room. The head was no longer attatched to the body of the Stormtrooper. More terrifying was the deadly hiss that accompanied the green blade igniting straight through the soldier's back.

A dark boot launched the troop foward and free from the blade. As the troop dropped, a tall 6'4 warrior. Black cloth wrapped around his head, covering his features and hair, only a small slit showing dark brown eyes glaring out. The figure was dressed in a pair of black garments that hid his legs and a black tunic which appeared to be the only thing on his torso besides his long black cape. Taking one long stride foward to Kirsch Vagwalt, he'd raise his lightsaber high above his head in front of the man. Despite the begging from the man, not a single sign of regret tainted this man as his lightsaber cut straight through him from the top of his skull to the groin, blood pouring on the floor as he dropped.

"Help! Help! Please somebody I'm begging you!" Tears flooded the ground as Char'Vel Quor'not shouted and ran to the door in terror. Keying the door open it'd slide open, revealing a pool of blood accompaning a dozen Stormtrooper corpses. The dark figure gripped Char'Vel with out touching him, raising him into the air. A loud smash followed the sight of Char'Vel being flung into the ceiling with enough force to crash him through what appeared to be a durasteel ceiling. The remaining four living Imperials gasped at the sickening sight of Char'Vel hanging with his head covered by the ceiling, his neck appearing to be broken.

"Oh dear-" Vark Carwl was cut short as a beam of pure energy cut through his neck. Spinning in a circle, Kao Moddi would be next, the green blade piercing through his torso. Pulling his weapon out, the figure would dance like a shadow darting at the speed of light. A slice from behind at Kyrost Leck's left hip to his right shoulder cut him down. Cenielle Roo-Fei watched in complete horror and his expression neverchanged as a stab through his throat cut off any possible air passages, causing him a slow death, suffocating helplessly. Taking one final leap to the already dead Char'Vel, he'd behead him, taking his final attack. With that he'd turn to the holorecorder, spin his blade, and slice through it.

Deactivating his blade, the mysterious figure would stare down for a moment, recapping everything that had occured.

_They claim to fight for peace, but the Imperials are wrong...They will remember the name, Bardok Stark for a long time..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader stood and waited, his arms crossed over his chest, his loud breathing filling the air with a hint of evil. The attacks in his systems had worried him a bit, and he knew he had to take care of the problem before it could grow into something larger, something he would have to step into, something he might not be able to handle. Of course the chances of him failing to defeat three rouge Jedi was quite low, but he'd learned over the years that it was never safe to underestimate your enemy by too much.

"Six Imperial Stormtroopers were killed here along with their Colonel-" Vader flipped through the stations with the Force, barely thinking about it.

"And as you can see behind me here on Desera, Imperial Luitenit Officer Mark Voo-Wey was savagely murdere din this explosion-" Finally it switched to the holorecording of the Imperial meeting where the masked figure struck out at the Imperials.

As the holoprojector ended it's presentation of the massacre of Imperial leaders, Darth Vader's apprentice looked away and to his master, still in his kneeling position on one knee, both arms across his raised knee.

"As you see we have a problem in our systems near the Outer-RIm." Vader's malicious voice cut through the air. "I believe it has to do with the Rebel Alliance." As Vader paused, he thought about how to explain his next few words. "Perhaps the hunt for the Jedi was-is, incomplete. There presance in the Force is strong, very strong... They have great potential, as well as great control. If we allow this threat to go unchecked, the Empire would be in grave peril. That is where you come in my apprentice."

"You want me to kill the three Jedi, my master?" The voice asked with respect.

"Yes, I have trained you well. Your control of the Force is unlimited. Use whatever means neccecary, but anyone who sees you manipulating the Force, or even sees your hilt, must die."

"Yes master, but why?"

"If anyone reported you, the entire galaxy would find out about the one protecting the Imperials with his own saber. Knowing it wouldn't be me, the Emperor would figure out quickly what I have done. He must not know about your existence as my apprentice."

"Very well master. I will not fail you."

"I know. I have a ship for you... Quite diffrent than any I've ever seen, though perfectly fit for you. It is called _Hell's Spawn_. It will aide you in your quest to destroy the Jedi. I doubt that the Jedi will have any followers, but if they have company, they must be killed too. You have your mission, it is time to depart."

"Very well master. May the Force be with you."

"As well as with you my apprentice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Crazier than a Jawa picking a fight with a Rancor

_It feels good to have that disguise off..._ This was the first thought of the youth, an expression of joy to the pleasure of not wearing a second skin and the ability to feel cashual, despite the fact that his brown cloak masked away his entire face or shadowed it darkly, save for the small light brown chin that has narrowly escaped the darkness provided by the hood's long shadow. The hood concealed his short black hair, and even though his eye lids shut over his brown orbs like feathers across the sands of the Dune Sea, it would make no diffrence, it would be engulfed by the pool of darkness. Despite his apperance, he still thought it was better than having to wear such uncomfortable masks, especially to behead a few Stormtroopers to save a couple of civilians.

Eyes shut, most likely seeming asleep, the teen felt through the cantina, feeling every one of the many living beings as if he was drifting like a ghost, reaching out and touching a pool of life. The cantina was throbbing with life and energy, the perfect place for him to recharge and reenergize, to prepare for his next mission. It wouldn't be long now, that the figure he was looking for would appear and his rest would be complete.

What exactly was his next mission? Despite the shady characters that might slither in the shadows of the bar, some pretty significant personales would appear. Significant personale such as Imperial Commanders with access to the near by base. Not many places to go on the planet of Jag'Fer apparently. It was mostly a grass land with little bodies of water, but out a few miles to the northeast were barren desert wastelands, and the Imperial's marked it as their territory. Seeing as the Imperials weren't exactly best friends with the native humans, one specific saber-wielder decided it would be the best place to strike next. It was only a matter of waiting...

There! He had entered. The target, Commander Fay'leen Coruck. Eye lids lifting quickly, the Jedi-like trance fading, the mission begun. Fay'leen was greeted by almost everyone in the cantina, and the short man gave a gracefull wave and bow, an appreciatve smile surfacing to his expressions. He was a stubby man, a plump shape and a small thin mustache that curved at either ends towards his upper-lip. Dressed in a greenish-brown pair of garments, a matching suit with every button pushed in correctly up to his collar bone, various medals starpped across his chest, and a neatly polished couple of dark black shoes..

There he was, one of the most respected jolly men in the bar, everyone looking up to him like he was a war hero. _These people are so wrong... Why would they be so kind to a man who terrorizes them!_ That Imperial was the reason for his being there. If it weren't for those disgusting sickly Imperials, there'd be no such cashualties to report on the news, no such murders, no such bombings. But no. He was why the Rebels were here. For a moment the figure began to drift back into his past to the time when he was a child, when there were no worries. Only preparing.

_"I will have to leave you soon," the man with slight hints of grey in his brown hair that dropped past his shoulders a bit. "Soon I will have to go, and leave you behind. I have taught you much my padawan. I can only hope that it is enough. Soon you will be able to train yourself."_

_"But Master, I don't think I can handle these men by myself," the lightish brown-complected youth said, no older than nine inquired. Hands clasped, elbows on the white round table seperating the two, the older man spoke once again in his gentle but respectful voice._

_"I have faith in you young Drendan," the tall master spoke. "And I would hope for you to have faith in our tactics. Besides, with the Force as your aide, their is nearly no way for you to fail. Now now, it is time for you to head to sleep Mr.Kline."_

_With a slight nod Drendan rose to his feet, revealing his full 4'5 body clad in a blue and grey uniform. Staring out with his hazel-blue-grey eyes out through the full wall-sized windows behind his master, he took note of the watery city with nothing but liquid for as far as he could see. Taking one hand through his short brown hair he nodded._

_"Yes Master Sifo-Dias."_

Snapping back into reality Drendan took a look around.Thinking about the time when he had to learn how to survive for his mission caused him to discard all of that previous training._ This is the type of stuff that could get me killed. Focus on the mission Kline!_ Glancing about he saw that the Imperial Fay'Leen had already turned with his back to Drendan and was ordering a drink while chit-chatting with some locals.

Taking a few steps foward he placed his hand to his waist,concealed by the cloak, he reached around for the pistol shaped dart-blaster. _Alright now how to do this... Alright shoot first manipulate second or- no..._ Stepping closer and closer, moving from the wall on his right further towards the center, he thought. Now the wall was a good ten feet from him and he was still aways from the main crowd. It was as if everyone ditched their tables to go speak with the Imperial hero._ No no... Well I could just wipe his memory through the Force, then bother to stun- no not quite... Damn should've thought this out earlier... Ok maybe I should-_

_PHEUM PHEUM PHEUM PHEUM PHEUM!_

The five loud shots were enough to alert anyone near the entire cantina. Suddenly looking up with great surprise, Drendan immidiately noted the entire silence. The Bith bands stopped jingling, the chit-chatters stopped chatting, and the bar-drinkers suddenly stopped drinking. All eyes turned to Fay'Leen with a sudden gasp. Blood seeped tremendously through the pudgy mans left chest which was clearly visible from the back. Shock, grief, disbelief, it all rippled through the Force with the death of this man. But most of all, confusion. Especially from Drendan.

_What the hell!?_ Drendan was at a loss for words and thoughts. What happened? With a shudder and a gag the Imperial took his last breath, clutched his heart, and dropped dead to the floor. And now every set of eyes turned to Drendan's corner and at that moment he realized it was all over. They had discovered him. He was found out.

"Sith-Spit!" A voice came not too far from Drendan. Moving his eyes up the cantina to a girl standing against the wall a few yards ahead of him, he suddenly understood. The girl with bluish-black hair that came up to a long pony tail adorned tight black leather pants and a short top that revealed all of her abs seemed to be everyones focus. Her dark colored eyes stood out from her light skin, and she was more than enough to have any male throughout the galaxy call for a double-take. However the one distinct thing that made this young vixen stand out more than anything else was the large pistol shaped weapon bigger than both her hands put together that she weilded. No doubt she was the killer.

A bit of every emotion flooded Drendan at once. Anger. Who was she to take this man who held such vital information and slaughter him. Happiness. Perhaps he wasn't the only Imperial-killer out in this sector of the galaxy. Confusion. Why in the world did she kill him so unprofessionaly, and what for? And of course, just a little bit of giddiness. She sure did look nice.

Angry roar pummled Drendans thoughts as a group of angry men charged in her direction, four men, three light skinned and one dark, all dressed in poor garments and filthy tunics. One woman with short brown hair dressed in the same attire. Not long did the entire cantina seem to follow their lead.

Leaping into action without a second thought Drendan leaped into action his hood flying back revealing his young distinct features. The dirty looking hero launched a right foot foward into an oncoming attackers jaw with a mean crack. Leaping off his left foot and spinning the same direction, he brought his elbow to a throat to complete the 360 spin. Driving a forearm into anothers nose and slamming his knee into a torso set off another wave of anger. The woman was just as confused as Drendan had just been but wasted no time helping him out.

Grabbing an oncoming flying fist and spinning the thrower about to snap the bone, she tried to move backwards. Though she didn't try to keep contact to a minimum, she was no fool to try and get away from the scene. Placing the weapon in it's massive holster, she tried to make a run for it. Drendan turned to try and follow her movements but a vicious punch to his stomache stopped him short. Leaning over, saliva slobbering to the ground, the large hand of the man who through the blow lifted Drendan up by the hair, lifting his feet off the ground a few feet. The rest of the cantina gave dozens of punches forth and many of them were direct htis. A kick now and then was all Drendan could give, but his bloodying face and ripped clothihng was enough to prove he wasn't doing too good.

Turning around, despite the fact that she had a clear run, the woman who shot Fay'Leen, the cause of this fight, kept on watching. Facing her own mental dilemas she pondered whether to leave her helper or get to safety herself. Finally after seeing a few more fierce punches, she reached for her large blaster and raised it with both hands, firing off random shots, cutting down a good dozen people before the energy pack started running low. As it began to reenergize, the large man tossed Drendan towards the wall. He hit it with a sickening thud but not before slamming through a table that came splitting in half. Now it was the girls turn. Everyone began to surround her, and she backed to a wall. A large semi-circle of dozens of citizens cornered her.

The snap-hiss that was accompanied by a blue energy blade coming to life turned heads. And then seperated some. Drendan worked in a fury, spinning his blade so much that his arms almost fell off. His blades movements were quicker than any Pod Race. Slashing through limbs, cutting into flesh, Drendan had no regrets. As the blood and sweat poured down his face, his left eye shut with black covering it, blood pouring from his nose and lip, he had no regrets at all. Eventually a few smart characters backed off, just enough to give the two some room to bust out of their.

"Lets go!" Drendan shouted. Bursting to the door, cutting down two or three more to get their with the girl behind him closely. Slamming through it, boots pounding against the dirt, the boy deactivated his saber and hooked it to his belt. Soon the crowd was rushing to them once again. Side by side they rushed down the dirt street in the dark night, the only sound was their heavy breathing, the pounding aginst the road, and the shouts of the stampeed beyond them.

"This way!" The woman shouted and took a sharp to the right onto another road. One building down she slid to the left and hopped over a small four foot wall.into a dark alley. Drendan soon leaped next to her and ducked as the crowd began to race onto the road, right past them.

"So," Drendan pondered in a whisper. "Where ya' headin' tuts?"

A slight snarl escaped her lungs and she turned to him. "Two things. Number one, to the Imperial base. Head their, and don't ask for autographs, I'll be their to help you out. Number two, call me that ever again and I'll kill you!" Leaping up as the last of the crowd began to rush past she began to move out of the way over the wall.

"Aww, come on," Drendan teased immaturely. "I'm sure you couldn't kill a guy like m-" A blaster bolt whizzed by Drendan as he narrowly ducked just in time. Looking back up puzzled he nodded and looked to the left. "Ok then."

"Hey Chuff-Suckers!" The woman shouted in the direction of the crowd.

"Uh, are you sure you can handle that-" Drendan was cut off by another flying bolt and he turned straight around. Running and leaping over another wall he sped onto the road, turning left back then right again, heading the direction he was when he left the cantina. "Dear god this woman is crazier than a Jawa picking a fight with a freakin' Rancor!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Alrighty, we're getting into the actual story now aren't we :P. Ok I'll be giving some info about the story as it moves along in each chapter for now most likely. Pardon the long wait but I've been busy with a new dog, but I'll be posting way more often now. Alright there'll be lots of mystery indentities and stuff soon to come, so it should give you some time to think about all of the secret peoples identities and everything. Well anyways, drop me a review and tell me how I'm doing and if you like where this is going. Chap 3 up soon!**


End file.
